My Life With You
by Ayesha Shaikh
Summary: She was going to die. And she knew it. She couldn't speak. She couldn't tell her real feelings. So, she wrote a poem to her beloved. Contestshipping one-shot. Sad ending. HAPPY CONTESTSHIPPING DAY! Enjoy!


**Hello! Happy Contestshipping Day! I was soooooo looking forward to this day, as I wanted to read many people's stories as well as post a few of my own! So, congrats to our beloved May and Drew!**

**May: *looking in every direction* Hey Drew, why are everyone throwing confetti upon us?**

**Drew: *blushing heavily* …**

**May: (confused) Helloooo, why is your face all red? Oh my! Did you happen to eat the Tamato berries that I had kept in the kitchen? You're so careless! *runs out and brings water, and holds Drew's chin to pour it into his mouth***

**Drew: *blushes more than ever* I-I'm alright, M-May!**

**May: What's with you today?! You must be in a really bad shape! You are even stuttering!**

**Drew: *internally face palms* Uh, May? I want to t-tell you something?**

**May: What is it?**

**Drew: *red color never leaving his face* Uh, um, I…**

**May: Gee Drew! Say it already!**

**Drew: Um, *quickly kisses May's cheek***

**May: *confused for a moment, registers what happened, then becomes even redder than Drew***

**Drew: Uhm, Happy Contestshipping Day!**

**May: *faints***

**Me: *coughing awkwardly* Um, so there! Here is a one-shot for you! It's a sad one, not a one with a happy ending, so there! Read at your own risk! And it's kind of a poem-fic. So, on with the one-shot!**

**My Life With You…**

He was engaged in one of the most important contest battles of his life. During that time, he received some bad news. Her life was in danger. Panicking, he forfeited his battle immediately, even though the battle was one that was partly going to decide his future. Nothing was more important than her. Not even the final battle of the Grand Festival.

Calling out his trusting Flygon, he flew over to the given address as soon as possible. He prayed and wished that she should be okay. According to the doctors, she hardly had any time left to live. Holding back tears, he urged Flygon to fly even faster, at jet speed. He had to see her, no matter what.

**(A/N: I wrote this fic while listening to a particular tune. I suggest you do the same. Here's the link: watch?v=YvQLNGxaDfk)**

Supposedly, May was admitted in a hospital due to suffering from a really rare and fatal disease. The doctors had tried their best to save her life, but fate had some other plans. After multiple tests and surgeries, they had come to a conclusion that the brunette had just a few minutes more to live.

After Flygon set him on the ground, he withdrew the dragon-type into its pokeball and dashed in the hospital.

"Can you please tell me the room number of Miss. May Maple?" Drew asked breathlessly.

"Uh, sure," The nurse replied and checked the list. "She's in room no. 58 on the first floor."

Saying a quick 'thank you', he dashed up the stairs and ran towards where May's room was situated. After running for a few seconds, he caught the sight of May's mother, Caroline, weeping and Norman consoling her. He ran over there.

"Drew?" Max asked.

"How…is…May?" Drew asked, gasping for breath. He held his knees and panted uncontrollably.

"The doctor says that her death is certain," Caroline sobbed. "They're inside now, looking for last minute miracles for my baby."

Drew's heart got crushed. Seeing Caroline weep like this and having the love of his life inside the ICU on the verge of dying was too much for him. He knew the doctors were right. Last-minute miracles only happened in movies, not in reality. He had to face reality. May was going to die and there was nothing that they could do except weep and weep.

Drew shed tears of his own. Max hugged him tight and sobbed. Drew put an arm around May's younger brother. He knew that everyone here was in the same state as him. He wished that he could atleast go and see May once while she was still among them.

The doctor came out with a solemn face. Everyone turned their attentions to him. "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Maple, but we couldn't do anything to save her. She has a few moments left, so you can go in now and say your last goodbyes."

Caroline sobbed uncontrollably. Even Norman started sobbing. He didn't have the strength to bear anymore. Max seemed shocked and was unable to move. Drew couldn't stop his tears and sniffed.

Caroline and Norman went in, along with Max, so Drew decided to give them some privacy and wait for them to come out.

Caroline rushed to her daughter. May was conscious and was lying on her bed. She looked really pale. Upon seeing her family, gave them a small smile.

"May dear, I love you so much! Please don't go away from me! Please… You are our world. Without you, we… we… we won't be able to live!" Caroline sobbed hysterically, clasping her daughter's fragile hands.

A small tear fell from May's eye. The disease had shut her ability to speak and was soon going to shut her whole life as well.

"May," Max wept, "Why? If you go away, then who's going to call me saucerman? Who's going to tell me a nerd? Who will be by me side during my hard times? May please. I love you, sis! Please don't go away from us!"

Norman stepped and brushed May's hair softly. "May, I love you. You can't possibly go away from us. You're Daddy's little princess, May. No one but you. I love you, my princess." Norman held May close to him. The whole family hugged together and wept. Drew was really heartbroken.

After a few more minutes, Norman, Caroline and Max came out, all of their eyes red. Drew glanced at them. Caroline gestured him to go inside. Drew gave a small smile and went inside.

Entering the room, he looked at May. She looked so pale and lifeless. May smiled at him. Drew sat on the bed, beside her.

"May," Drew said.

May was shedding so many tears. Drew held back his tears. He softly kissed May's forehead.

"Are you really going to leave me, airhead?" Drew asked.

May whimpered and clutched onto Drew's shirt. She sniffed.

"You know, if you leave, then who'll be my rival? Whom will I give roses to? Who will…" Drew trailed off.

May looked deeply into Drew's eyes and so did Drew. They gazed silently, having their own secret conversation. Drew finally averted his gaze. He couldn't look into those mesmerizing eyes anymore.

May looked at the side-table. Drew followed her gaze. Over there, was a sheet of paper folded neatly with 'To Drew' written on top of that. Drew looked at May again. May closed her eyes and nodded, smiling softly.

He opened the folded note and started to read. It was a poem.

_My Life With You_

_As I slowly wilt away,_

_There's something I want to say,_

_Which you have never ever known,_

_A secret that's kept to me alone._

_Looking back into the past,_

_Those happy moments that didn't long last,_

_Where you and I were hand-in-hand,_

_Running on the beach and through the sand._

_Eating and stuffing at the ramen stands,_

_Dragging you to buy clothes of latest brands,_

_Licking and licking the ice-cream cones,_

_Exhausted and resting on nearby stones._

_The memory we shared on that special eve,_

_It was Christmas day, I believe,_

_Together we decorated the Christmas tree,_

_It was the most memorable day for me._

_Whenever I failed, you always told me to try,_

_You were always there for me when I'd cry,_

_You always comforted me, holding me close,_

_You always congratulated me by handing a rose._

_What I want to say through this poem to you_

_Are the feelings which had always remained a taboo,_

_In my eyes now is glistening a tear,_

_As my greatest fear is coming near._

_The fear of going away from you,_

_Now that I know I love you, Drew,_

Drew's eyes widened at that statement.

_I want to go away from you never,_

_I want to stay together with you forever._

_But the cruel fate doesn't really approve_

_The love I never had the chance to prove,_

_The time has gone by, it's too late,_

_And all I can say is I've lost to fate._

_Together we were not for long,_

_But the bond between us is really strong,_

_Even if the distance between us will grow,_

_This bond will never break, I know._

_This is the final goodbye,_

_And for my sake, please don't ever cry,_

_I 'm going away forever, it's true,_

_But no matter what, I'll always love you…_

**(A/N: I did write the poem on my own. After all, I aspire to become a poetess and an authoress. Review about the poem too. And read the important section at the end of the one-shot)**

Teardrops soaked the paper completely. Drew looked at May. She looked relieved. Giving a last smile, she shut her eyes as her rate started to cease.

"May!" Drew cried, holding her hand. "I love you too, May! I always did! I love you!"

May looked a bit shocked for a moment but gave a little smile showing relief. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she mouthed her words: _I will always love you._

May's family came rushing in and saw May slowly drifting away from them. May took one last breath and the long beep indicated that the agony was now over.

Caroline sobbed and sobbed. Max was shattered. Together, the family grieved over the loss of their precious family member.

Drew wished and wished he had told May everything earlier. They could've been together for atleast a few days, if not forever. He had dreamt of spending his life with May. He had dreamt of so many other things. But all of them had just vanished away like dust. It didn't take even a single moment for all of them to shatter.

He took the now passed away May's hand, gently kissed it, threw one last glance at her and left the room to grieve over his loss, but not before saying his last words to her. "I love you May and will always do."

_:::::oOoOo:::::_

**So there! I know it's not really amazing since the only thing I wanted to write was the poem.**

***IMPORTANT***

**So, in a few more hours, I'm going to post one more one-shot for CS day. It's almost complete. Be sure to read that too! Once more, I'm sorry. I'm not a pessimist at all, so I couldn't write it amazingly, so review about the poem! And yes! I'm going to upload my deviant art link. Check out my drawings in a few more hours too! And review!**

***IMPORTANT PART OVER***

**Okay, one more one-shot to go! It's already 2 am here and I have school in a couple of hours DX**

**So, goodnight! Sayonara! AND DROP A REVIEW!**


End file.
